


Mario Comes In Handy Sometimes

by Meghan8awesome



Series: LatteWeek2k19 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Baebae is a ninja, Cause who am I if there isn't a proposal, It's their first con guys, Latte Week 2019, M/M, Mario may have had a hand in this madness, Marriage Proposal, Matt and Lance are streamers, These boys are cute as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: Matt and Lance are special guests at their local convention and excited to see each other, the thing is they've never met in real life before.This might be the right castle?





	Mario Comes In Handy Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 5 DAY 5 DAY 5 DAY 5 SO MANY DAYS LATE BUT IT'S HERE AND I'M ALMOST DONE AND I WILL FINISH THIS IF IT KILLS ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> So day 5 has arrived! I am late as hell but I said I was going to be done this shit on Tuesday at the latest and I've got one more to finish before I post the last 2 and then I will have completed this event. 3 days late. Oh well. 
> 
> This was finished at 2 am and it's not my best work but I think it's cute and I'm tired so here it is! XD
> 
> Day 5 Pre-Kerberos/Gaming

“No no no no no! Shit get that--God dammit!” He curses into the headset’s microphone.

_ “Died again I see.” _

“Don’t even start with me Rogue you dick! You were totally camping on me!” Lance snaps at his friend.

_ “Aw don’t be a sore loser dude, it only makes your defeat sweeter for me after all!”  _ Lance can hear the other man snickering into his microphone.

“Aaaand with that I’m going to graciously bow out for the night. I gotta get packing anyway, I’m a guest at a AlphaCon this weekend and they’ve got me signed up for the whole weekend.” he sighs.

_ “...You’re at AlphaCon this weekend? I’m a guest too! We should totally meet up!” _ Lance blinks in surprise at the menu screen on his monitor.

“Now way! We have to meet up! We can hang out like all weekend! I’ve got like two panels I have to attend and some autographs and stuff but otherwise we should walk around and do lunch and stuff!” Lance grins as he rambles excitedly into the mic.

_ “I’ve got a couple panels too but I am so down for hanging out! I’ve got some friends coming to the con to visit from out of town too and we could all hang out sometime!” _

“Man this weekend is going to be awesome! I’ll DM you my schedule and we can figure out timing and stuff! I seriously gotta go though, I’m shit at packing on time and I’m already cutting it close to catch my flight tomorrow as it is.”

_ “No worries man, I’ll talk to you later. Have a safe flight Orion.” _

“Thanks man. Night.” Lance signs off and sighs.

He’s been playing online with this guy for almost a year now. They never use video when they play, only audio and it’s pretty crazy how close they’ve gotten in that time. They met randomly through the comment section of one of Rogue’s streams one night, Lance having made some offhand comment about getting a game going together. Rogue apparently has been a fan of his for a while so they started a game and hit it off immediately. 

The enigmatic RoGuE<369 is a good friend of his now, they talk about almost everything. Like he knows about Lance’s family and his rather recent Bi-crisis and Lance knows about Rogue’s genius sister and their dog who somehow manages to get on top of the fridge at 2 am but not down. And honestly? Lance may or may not have the biggest crush on his online friend who’s real name he doesn’t even know.

But that’s going to change at the convention this weekend and Lance is both terrified and thrilled.

~~~~~~~~

The convention hall is bustling when Matt rolls up to the building. His eyes aren’t focused on that though, they’re glued to his phone screen and the chat he has with his friends. He’s trying to set up some time for them to meet Orion and him for lunch later on in the weekend since he and the other gamer have already set up their meeting time. 

They both have a panel at 11:30 so they’ve decided to meet up for a late lunch at 1 pm. Matt can barely contain himself though, he’s been wanting to meet his online friend face to face for months and the fact that they’re at the same event means that they could live closer to each other than originally thought. This is both of theirs first time being invited to a convention after all so you’d think they wouldn’t stray far from home.

Matt’s handler is currently leading him to the hall where his panel is being held and he can’t wait. 

He’s supposed to be doing a Q&A with another gamer today which is exciting. He doesn’t stream with video on so no one in the community knows what he really looks like sos it will be fun to meet a fellow streamer face to face for once.

He’s walking up to the hall, the back door of the room so he can get to the stage easily and he can hear the moderator pumping up the people in the room. It’s some guy named Ryan and he’s doing a pretty good job cause the fans are screaming.

Who’d have thought two gamers would garner so much attention?

He’s being led into the room now, just behind the curtain backing the stage, the other guest is back there already chatting away to his own handler with a crooked grin. He seems friendly enough which Matt is happy for.

The other man turns and meets Matt’s eyes, his own widening in shock for a moment. He grins again and waves. Matt smiles brightly and waves back, he’s got a good feeling about this guy.

Not to mention he’s hot as hell with his bright smile, blue eyes, and killer figure. The legs on that man are making Matt’s thoughts wander a bit.

Bad Matt! No! Get through the panel! You can flirt with him later! The two handlers get their charges’ attention and lead the them onto the stage from opposite sides. The crowd is going nuts and Matt can feel his cheeks starting to get tired from how wide his smile is.

“Here we go.” he mumbles under his breath as he sits down at the table prepared for them.

~~~~~~~~

Lance is over the moon! His channel has been doing really well the last little while which means he knows that some of those fans out there are actually there to see him and it gives him a warm fuzzy feeling. He bounced out of his hotel bed that morning and hasn’t been able to calm the excitement since. He feels a little bad for his handler though, the girl definitely wasn’t ready for his sheer amount of energy so early in the day but she’s been taking it like a champ.

The wait for the panel was grueling, he’s never been so anxious and yet so bored in his entire life. The screaming of the crowd while Ryan was getting them hyped up didn’t help the nerves. 

The hot guy who smiled at him on the other hand very much calmed his anxiety for the panel, by replacing it with anxiety because oh boy the man is hot and Lance can’t handle it.

The Long Hair Ponytail look is very much doing that guy justice. His jawline is sharp enough to kill a man and Lance would very much like to be that man please and thank you. Not to mention his smile! Oh gods that smile, charming, sexy and adorable all at once! 

Is he waxing poetic about a guy he hasn’t even met yet?

Yes, yes he is.

He’s pulled from his daydreams as he’s led to the stage and encouraged to sit down at the table. He makes eye contact again with his fellow panelist and it calms his nerves again. 

“Alright here folks, let’s get this party started,” cheering erupts from the crowd, “Immediately to my left we have Mr. Matt Holt, and to his left we have Lance McClain! You know them better by their gamertags but I’ll let these fine gentlemen introduce themselves, take it away Lance!” Ryan moves over to the side of the stage with a flourish and sits down in his chair.

Lance clears his throat to help with the nerves before leaning towards the microphone, “Well hello you beautiful people! Welcome to AlphaCon. As Ryan said my name is Lance McClain, I stream video games on the internet which I’m guessing you all know right?” The crowd shouts back a solid ‘Yeah’, “Awesome! Speaking of video games you all might know me better by my handle since I don’t actually use my name online at all. The name’s OrionsNeBLUEya and I never miss a shot, especially when I’m aiming for hearts.” Lance winks at the crowd as they go absolutely wild.

Once the crowd calms down, he waves a hand in Matt’s direction, “Alrighty Matt, your turn.” 

Matt’s staring at him with wide eyes. Lance looks at him quizzically and the other man grins before leaning toward his own mic.

“Well everyone, in a surprise turn of events, Lance and I have never met offline before. So you all know who we are but we didn’t know who each other was until just now. Here’s a bit of a bombshell for you Lance.” Lance stares at him.

Why does he know that voice?

Matt stands up and walks the few steps to stand beside Lance. He grabs the younger man’s hand and raises it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the knuckles.

Lance is very confused. And feeling very wooed.

“Turns out my princess was in this castle all along.” He winks and heads back to his own chair. He smirks as recognition dawns on Lance’s face.

“Hey everybody, I’m RoGuE<369 and this is the best day of my life.”

Lance is staring at Matt gobsmacked before Ryan, laughing, grabs his mic, “Well, that was a shocking turn of events but without further ado let’s get this Q&A rolling!” 

The first fan steps up to the mic and Lance snaps back to the present.

~~~~~~~~

“You know, looking back on it, it would have saved a lot of craziness if we had said what panel we had been hosting but nope. Had to find out in front of close to a hundred people. Still one of the best memories I have though. That’s kind of why we do AlphaCon every year now.” Matt explains as he and Lance play a co-op run of the latest installment of the series that started it all.

“I mean that’s not the only reason. It’s the closest con to us and it’s pretty easy to get to from our house but yeah, the memories help.” Lance adds as he gets his character up into the ruins of a two-story building and into the best sniping position on this map.

“Oh yeah, speaking of memories!” Matt pauses the game and gets up and heads to their bedroom to ruffle around for a minute.

Lance is checking all their settings on their shared channel and reading through the chat comments, answering some as he goes.

“Aw yeah dude, we’re actually heading out to that convention in a couple weeks. A good friend of ours is one of the big guests and we wanted to show some support at his first guest appearance, we will also be doing a couple panels and meet and greets and stuff too so don’t worry.” he says into the camera.

After their first meeting, they decided that streaming with video might be fun. That was of course after that had figured out they actually lived in the same city (the same part of town even!) and maybe scheduled a date or two...Matt was too smooth to resist. When they set up their shared channel for them to stream together as a gaming couple, they decided it would be fun to keep up the video feeds for the fans. Matt also likes it when Lance blushes from all the teasing they get for being cute mid game.

“Hey Lance, I’ve got something to show you.” Matt says as he comes back into the room they have set up for filming.

“What is--” Lance gasps as he turns around to see Matt behind him on one knee with a ring box open in his hands.

Matt opens his mouth to say something predictably cheesy and endearing but doesn’t get the chance because Lance is already throwing himself out of his chair and toppling Matt over.

Lance’s foot somehow manages to knock their setup just the right way to have their stream cut out before anyone can figure out what exactly is going on.

Lance is raining kisses down on Matt’s face and nodding, he’s lost for words through the happy tears and Matt’s laughing.

They end up leaving the stream off for the rest for the evening.

The only answer their followers get is a tweet the next morning from Matt saying,

“He said yes.” 

And nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> So I chose gaming because I already have a fic for Pre-Kerbereos and wanted to play in a different box for this event. I was sorely tempted though to play with the Three Years and A Day universe though, sorely tempted. I might do something with that box again one of these days but I make no promises, I like how it ended. 
> 
> Technically I could have used Crossing The Horizon for this prompt too but I liked that idea for the other prompt and this one was glaring at me so I had to! 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! Drop me a comment, or a kudos, or come scream at me incoherently on Tumblr, as always I am meghan8awesome over there and no I don't know how to link stuff I'm technology challenged XD.


End file.
